Citizen's Arrest
'Plot' When Barney tickets Gomer, Gomer decides turnabout is fair play. 'Summary' Barney resigns and spends five days in jail after Gomer turns the tables and places him under citizen's arrest for a u-turn violation. Once Gomer finds out how serious the matter has become, he reports a fictitious robbery at the filling station in hopes of pressing Barney back into service. 'Trivia/Notes' *This episode was voted one of the top 10 fan favorite episodes. *In this episode Andy mentions that Barney has been a deputy for 10 years. However, in the 5th season episode Barney's Physical Andy and the gang celebrate Barney's 5th year anniversary as a deputy. *Many have noted that on occasions in the first two seasons Andy smokes. Barney is seen puffing on cigars in a couple of episodes but this is the only episode to feature Barney smoking cigarettes. *Contradiction: when Andy is reading Barney's resignation letters, they are signed Bernard P. Fife. In season one's A Plaque for Mayberry Andy states that Barney's middle name is Oliver. In season three's Class Reunion the Mayberry High annual lists Barney's middle name as Milton. *Andy finds the form where he issued Barney his first service revolver (when he joined the force) - from 1953 and congratulates Barney for ten years of service. However, it is implied in the first few episodes of the first season (1960), that Barney has just joined the force and in season five's "Barney's Physical" the gang celebrates Barney having been on the force for five years which is consistent with the first season. *This is Jim Nabor's favorite scene when Barney did his impression of Gomer, they didn't do a single shot of his face because Jim couldn't stop laughing. *The scene of Gomer's citizen's arrest was considered one of the funniest in the series. *Law #911 is an illegal u-turn, #912 is insulting an officer's intelligence, #785 is a false alarm. Law 215 and 923 are also mentioned but not defined. *Andy comes from one direction in the car, and Barney comes from the other. When he gives Gomer all those tickets, he doesn't have on his badge. He could've said that it wasn't legal. *Barney says here that he doesn't like to have a big fuss made over him, but in the episode Barney's Physical, he wanted a party. *In the episode's first scene, Andy and Barney are singing and humming "Don't tell my darling mother I'll be there". This is also the song they hummed together in "The Pickle Story" episode before Aunt Bee brought them lunch. *Barney discovers old files from Sheriff Pinkley in the opening scene. Precile Branch (Tyler Branch's dad) was arrested for disturbing the peace in 1931 for flying down Main Street in a Reo Flying Cloud. *The lineage of Sheriff was given by Andy in the opening scene as well. Sheriff Pinkley was Sheriff in 1931. After Sheriff Pinkley was Sheriff Fred Paley and then Sheriff Dale Buckley. Andy was elected Sheriff after Dale Buckley. *It is revealed that a sewer inspector named Freeberger arrested Barney's father for speeding. 'Quotes' Andy: What's going on here? Barney: Oh, nutsy is going around screaming ' 'Citizen's Arrest!, Citizen's Arrest!' ---- Otis: Oh, another prisoner. Hi, mate. Hey, it's Barney. Oh, for a minute I thought you were locked in a cell. But you're out. I'm the one that's in, right? ' What are you in for, pal? Andy: Otis... Otis: Wait a minute... you're Andy. Huh. You ain't in and you ain't out. Me... I ain't in and I ain't out. ' I'm in the Twilight Zone! 'Gallery CitizensArrest1.jpg Citizen3.jpg Citizen2.jpg Citizen1.jpg Post Office1.png Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4